Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a conveyor and a conveying method for conveying a belt-shaped cell material that is a material from which electrodes or separators are cut out.
Background Information
Recently, batteries are being used which comprise an electrode assembly wherein a multiple positive electrodes and negative electrodes as electrodes are superposed together with separators in between. As a method for manufacturing the electrode assembly of such a cell, Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-256052, for example, discloses a method for manufacturing a roll-shaped electrode assembly by superposing belt-shaped cell material, which is the material of the electrodes and the separators, and winding the cell material around a winding shaft while the cell material is drawn out from a supply roll on which the cell material has been wound.